


Three fucking letters

by TuliaNayeli



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, M/M, No Shit, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuliaNayeli/pseuds/TuliaNayeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three fucking letters just ended Mickey's goddamn life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three fucking letters

Fighting down bile, Mickey looks at the name on his hip. Blinking away tears, he grabs his lighter. Grounding together his teeth, he tries to burn the black letters off his skin.

Mandy thumps on his door.

“Yo asshole, you got your mark yet?”

Mickey bites down on his fist to muffle his screaming. When he answers his sister, he’s surprised that his voice doesn’t betray how his world just fucking ended.

“No. Don’t think I’ll get one.”

He roughly pulls up his pants and opens the door. He reluctantly lets Mandy hug him. She promises him it’s okay to be a markless, he’ll find a girl anyway, it’s not that big of a deal, there are a shit-ton of people without a mark.

But it is a big fucking deal. Because he got a fucking guy’s name. Because three letters just fucking ruined his already goddamn shitty excuse of a life.

And for the next two years, Mickey tries to get rid of those three letters in every way he can come up with. But no matter how hard he tries, the letters always find a way back to his skin.

What Mickey doesn’t know is that after roughly two years a red-haired boy is beaming down on his name, determined to find this guy and love him for all his life with all his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Something a little less fluffy than my normal stuff. Although it's still really f'ing fluffy, because it's me. I'm trying to challenge myself to write a little less fluff, but it's obviously still not really angsty....


End file.
